Untill The End of Time
by troyellaforeva23
Summary: Both of them lost their hearts, and all they want is each other, one is married and the other is trying to survive without him. One fateful day they run into each other in the market, that day will change their lives forever troyellaOneshot


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

CREDIT: I read a book a while ago and got this idea its called "What my mother doesn't know its really good you should read it if you haven't

It was a beautiful winter morning outside. She was just waking up to the sunrays coming through her windows. She stretched her arms and legs into a star shape, and suddenly that song that just left her head came back. "Breaking Free" how she wished that song could get out of her head. She found herself singing _there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._ She shook it out of her head she shouldn't be thinking of him, she **had** to forget him. She turned over on her side, and smiled at the picture of her two best friends wedding day. Every time she looked at the picture she felt so happy because as long as he was happy nothing else mattered.

Some people said that she is an idiot for setting them up when she was in love with him, and he was in love with her. Whenever she heard that she just pretended that they were crazy and she and him were just friends, but no one believed her, she didn't even believe herself. Whenever she saw them together they looked like the perfect couple, so she was happy for them.

She didn't hold a grudge on him, how he broke her heart in high school. She knew he didn't realize what he was doing. Apart of her was missing, she learned to live without it, and so far she was doing okay. Lately she has been feeling stupid, and that she felt like she should be with him, but whenever she thought about that she just ignored it. It just wasn't right; he was with her best friend now so nothing would happen.

She made her way downstairs to her kitchen, and opened her fridge, and found nothing……….Great. She got her keys, money and coat, and walked to the store to shop for breakfast. She was in the mood for something spicy!!! She made her way down to the aisle with the salsa. She got everything but now she needed the tortillas. She was looking for them and talking to herself

"Where are these stupid tortillas?" she finally found them and said, "Oh look they are right in front of me." She was about to pick them up when she almost dropped everything she was holding because someone was talking to her.

"Who are you talking to?" There he was watching her with those gorgeous blue eyes, and adorable smile he was wearing a blue polo with washed out jeans he looked per- "_SNAP OUT OF IT" _now she was talking inside her head.

"God Troy don't do that you scared the crap out of me." She said sticking her tongue out at him** (AN are you guys wondering who it is ha ha just wait and see) **and giving him her best smile. He deserved the best right? What the heck was she doing flirting with HIM.

"Oh I'm so sorry Brie are you ok?" he said taking a step closer to her. **(AN surprised?)** She loved the way he said her name he was so perfect.

"Um what are you doing here Troy?" she asked avoiding his eyes that she could melt into.

"Oh um well Shar kinda threw me out, she told me to follow my heart, and somehow I ended up here…. with you." Yea Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton were married, married for two years, two years that Gabriella Montez actually got through with a smile on her face.

"Oh no what happened Troy?" Gabriella asked she didn't want to see him sad or hurt, but it seemed like he couldn't stop smiling, smiling at her.

"Nothing" that's all he said, taking another step closer to her, so close that he could push a loose curl behind her ear, and that's exactly what he did. To top that off he said,

"I miss you so much Brie, I'm sorry I cheated on you." Why did he have to bring up the past, why did he have to be so cute, and why was she still in love with him after all of these years?

"Um yea whatever, lets just forget about it ok?" she said a bit too fast. "Umm so what happened with you and Shar?" She picked up what she needed and walked to the cash register, and took out her wallet, but was stopped by the softest warmest hand in the whole world on top of hers, and his other hand giving his money to the cash register.

"Thanks" she whispered. He just smiled at her and started to walk very fast to her house. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't just walk back into her life and treat her like this, and not even talk to her so she did something about it.

"TROY!!" she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder making him stop and turn to look at her with those innocent blue eyes…. What a fake!!!

"What are you doing here? You're married to Sharpay who cares if you had a fight, GO FIX IT. If you are truly in love than everything will be okay. You can't throw something like that away, because it only happens once, and sometimes you just have to hold on tight **(AN remind you of anything?),** but everything will be okay. Troy you love her!! And its ok, you don't have to say your sorry to me after you cheated on me with her because, because I forgive you." Gabi was crying her heart out in front of him she couldn't control herself. She knew she had to pull herself together because she wanted him to be happy and sometimes that meant letting go. Even though he still had her heart, but now she wanted it back. She wanted her life back she wanted him.

"Oh Brie, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, it was a mistake," at this point he was right in front of her wiping away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I wish, I wish I could take that day back, take all of those days when you were at home crying, your heart broken because of me. Whenever you were like that I felt like my heart was breaking, every fresh tear was another rip at my heart. I thought I loved Shar, but it was so awkward with her, we haven't kissed since our wedding. Truth is, is that I never stopped loving you, my heart body and mind have never agreed ever since that day you walked out. I lost my heart, I can't find it."

"Well where did it go" she asked now having a few tears falling down. She was looking into his eyes right now straight into them, and when she looked at him, she didn't see the man who broke her heart she saw the man who has her heart.

"You have it" that's all he said, who knew that those three words would make her start crying, and love him even more. They were both staring into each other, staring at the person that meant the most to them, the one who had their heart, their soul mates.

In a couple houses down there stood a Sharpay looking at the two smiling.

"Finally" She murmured, she looked down at the marriage papers she never signed because she knew Troy was in love with Gabi and Gabi was in love with Troy. She closed the curtains and sat waiting for the call telling her that her two best friends were getting married. She has been waiting as long as they have.

Back with Troy and Gabriella 

"Has anyone ever told you that when you get in someone's heart you never leave?" Troy asked smiling down at the girl he loved.

"No, I never knew I had that affect on anyone." She said frowning and looking down. He lifted her chin with his finger so they were inches away.

"Gosh Brie, you have no idea. You have beautiful eyes." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have my heart, and being here with you everything is going to be ok" she felt so happy right now.

"Well I actually hear that all the time." He said smiling that million-dollar smile. She hit him on the arm, "Hey, that hurt, but no, no one has ever told me that, just like no one has made me feel this way, the way I am feeling with you. I just want you to know that I wished it was you, the one who was on the altar with me telling me how much you love me, I have never forgotten you. I love you Gabriella Montez, until the end of time." He moved closer to her so their foreheads were touching.

"I love you too Troy, I feel the same way." Troy smiled his amazing smile that sent chills down her back. They both started to lean in, just as they were centimeters apart, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course." She answered they both leaned in and kissed, kissed that kiss they have been waiting for since high school, that was 5 years ago. Their love never dies. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk kissing each other, they both knew that everything would be ok. Somehow they both knew that Sharpay wasn't going to be mad, they would get married in 3 months, have a big family and still be in love forever. That's exactly what they got. Sometimes they just knew things.

AN: please review this is my first ever fanfic


End file.
